communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:AmonFatalis/@comment-39044373-20190519005951
Namaste AmonFatalis Am 05. Mai 2019 habe ich dieses Fandom adoptiert. Ganz nach den üblichen Bedingungen. Mein Problem ist, dass ich von Tag 1 an, als Admin, von einem User namens Y.B. irgendwie aggressiv angegangen wurde. Sofort mit dem ersten Post wollte er mir zu verstehen geben, dass ich eine Art Außenstehender für ihn bin, da ich nicht seinem Lieblingsforum angehöre. Ich habe ihm dann gesagt, dass ein Fandom-Admin nicht zwangsläufig Mitglied eines bestimmten Forums sein oder werden muss. Doch er kam dann mit (der Lüge, wie sich später herausstellte) an, das Forum habe das Fandom gegründet. (Tatsächlich war das ein User, der zu dem Zeitpunkt auf Trekspace.mixxt.de (mittlerweile zu) tätig war. Der Laden wurde nur später von einem User als Admin geführt, der Mitglied in dem angegebenen Forum ist. Was zur Folge hatte, dass er mir unverblümt "Feindliche Übernahme" unterschob (sein genauer Wortlaut - nicht der meine). Dazu dieser Link: -> https://trekspace.fandom.com/de/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:5903 Gleich darauf gefielen ihm die Regel nicht, die ich dort (da bis dahin nicht existent) festgelegt hatte. Als groben Anhalt für Mitschreiber - so etwas gibt es in jedem besseren Fandom. Bitte schau ggf. doch mal nach, ob ich mich da vielleicht unglücklich ausgedrückt habe, oder ob ich vielleicht hier und da bessere oder leichter verständliche Formulierungen hätte finden können. Oder ob da sogar vielleicht etwas unzumutbar ist. Dazu der folgende Link: -> https://trekspace.fandom.com/de/wiki/Vorlage_Diskussion:Regeln_des_Fandoms Danach fing er damit an, Seiten sinnfrei zu bearbeiten. Ich meine: Warum fummelt ein User ohne besonderen Status am Artikel "Namenskonventionen" herum? Diese Schreibformate werden normalerweise von einem Admin festgelegt und diese Namenskonventionen stammen aus der Anfangszeit des Fandoms - wurden also nicht von mir so festgelegt. Dazu der Link: -> https://trekspace.fandom.com/de/wiki/Vorlage:Trekspace_Wiki_-_Namenskonventionen Als nächstes kam er mir mit der Aufforderung, Punkte in eine Vorlage aufzunehmen, die zu dem Zeitpunkt längst da gewesen sind. Da kam mir zum ersten Mal der leise Verdacht, dass dies vielleicht (weil man sich in dem Forum durch die Adoption "gedemütigt" oder "in der Ehre gekränkt" fühlte) Methode haben könnte. Um einen neuen Admin zu testen und/oder zu reizen/diskreditieren. Hier der Link: -> https://trekspace.fandom.com/de/wiki/Vorlage_Diskussion:PersonSidebar Hier schien dann zwar zuerst einmal eine vernünftige Frage zu folgen, doch nach meiner Antwort kam promt nochmal ein "Nachtreten" - als wäre ich nicht imstande das selbst zu erkennen. Aber vielleicht war das ja Zufall. Jedenfalls kann ich all das unmöglich in nur zwei Wochen alles sehen und abstellen. In der kurzen Zeit habe ich erst einen Bruchteil aller 1279 Artikel gesehen. Hier der Link: -> https://trekspace.fandom.com/de/wiki/Diskussion:Ensign Im weiteren Verlauf kam dann die Frage von ihm, ob erklärende Artikel (die nun wirklich in jedem großen Fandom, wie Jedipedia oder Memory-Alpha zu finden sind) einen Sinn ergeben. Das fand ich wieder etwas merkwürdig. Hier der Link: -> https://trekspace.fandom.com/de/wiki/Diskussion:Stapellauf Der Höhepunkt war dann, dass er - ohne das zuvor mal in den Raum zu stellen bei mir - einen Inhalt wiederherstellte, der nachweislich dort (nach Aussage eines Users, names ssjkamui2 / SSJKAMUI, gelöscht bleiben soll, um einen alten Streit, den es dort deswegen offensichtlich vor meiner Zeit gab, nicht wieder neu aufflammen zu lassen. Herrlich fand ich dabei das kleine Sprüchlein: "rückgängig gemacht.Wir sind en FF Wiki, folglich gehören FF Inhalte hier rein." Nach DER Prämisse müsste ich jeden jemals dort gelöschten Artikel (und das sollen mehr als 1000 sein - war auch VOR meiner Zeit) wieder herstellen. Hier der Artikel, wo man sich im Verlauf diese einmalige Stilblüte zu Gemüte führen kann: -> https://trekspace.fandom.com/de/wiki/Sternenflotte Ich habe den User dann - in dem Fall etwas ernster, weil mir wirklich langsam die Contenance ausging - darauf angesprochen solche Admin-Handlungen zukünftig tunlichst zu unterlassen. Mit Anrede zu Beginn und Gruß am Ende (was ich schon als höflich ansehe - er selbst hingegen nicht für nötig hält). Mir aber hat er dann beleidigt unterstellt, ich wäre "unhöflich" gewesen und er hätte lieber eine "kuscheligere" Formulierung gehabt, was ich aufgrund der Fakten nicht wirklich verstehe. Hier der Link: -> https://trekspace.fandom.com/de/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:6185 Wohl aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ich diese sinnlose und fruchtlose Diskussion irgendwann - zugegeben etwas knapp, weil leicht genervt, als beendet erklärte, hat er dann (im Stil eines unerzogenen Kindergarten-Kindes) hier um die Löschung aller seiner Inhalte gebeten: -> https://trekspace.fandom.com/de/wiki/L%C3%B6schantr%C3%A4ge Damit bei den übrigen Usern des Fandoms keine Irritation aufkommt, wenn auf der Hauptseite seine Serie verschwindet, und zur Absicherung meinerseits, habe ich das auf der betreffenden Diskussionsseite bekannt gemacht. Ich wies gleichfalls darauf hin, dass ein Berufen auf ein Copyright bei FF irrelevant sei, da bei FF die Rechte nicht bei einem Hobbyschreiber liegen, sondern bei CBS/PARAMOUNT und dass dies dehalb kein zwingender Grund für eine Löschung sei. Woraufhin er androhte "Tacheles zu reden". Ich kann nur vermuten, dass er damit nichts gutes meinte, was zum Frieden auf der Seite beitragen würde. Darum habe ich ihm diesen Wunsch erfüllt, da es eh unter zehn Artikel waren. Hier der Link: -> https://trekspace.fandom.com/de/wiki/Diskussion:Trekspace_Wiki Dabei habe ich nun wirklich zuvor versucht, ihm bei Fragen oder Dingen, die er haben will oder bei denen er Hilfe braucht, zu helfen. So wie hier: -> https://trekspace.fandom.com/de/wiki/Nachrichtenseite:WaeschereiRudi Ich habe ihm seine Forderung nach Accountlöschung nicht erfüllen können und deshalb alternativ erstmal seinen Account gesperrt (bevor er das mit dem "Tacheles reden" wirklich wahr machen kann). Meine Vermutung ist: Dieser User will die "Ehre seines Forums verteidigen" und gibt sich vielleicht sogar der Annahme hin, ich würde möglicherweise ausfallend (was nicht passieren wird), damit er sich im Anschluss hier über mich beschweren kann. Vielleicht glaubt er ja, man würde mich aufgrund einer so inszenierten "Palastrevolte" vom Thron stürzen. Vielleicht liegt es aber auch an der Gesinnung eines Einzelnen der vielleicht schon woanders auffällig wurde. Weiß ich nicht. Mich würde es jedenfalls kaum wundern wenn dieser Y.B. demnächst hier auftaucht um zu erzählen, was für ein ungehobelte Patron und furchtbar böser Ork ich bin. Und bevor ich da in Verruf komme, melde ich mich lieber rechtzeitig. Ich bitte darum, dass einer eurer Mitarbeiter sich meine bisherige Arbeit in dem Fandom ansieht und mir ganz ehrlich sagt, ob ich da bisher positiv einwirken konnte, oder ob ich da bisher wirklich schlechte Arbeit gemacht habe? Kann ja sein dass MEINE Wahrnehmung da falsch ist. Was ich nicht tun werde, so wie es der User Y.B. von mir gefordert hat: Mich zu einer "Vorstellung" und zum "Rapport" in einem Forum anzumelden (in dem in Bezug auf mich der Begriff "Nazi" fiel). Man versuchte zwar, das mit dem Nazi im Fandom später runterzuspielen, doch da meine Urgroßeltern in Sobibor ermordet wurden (eben von Nazis) bin ich da etwas dünnhäutiger, als vielleicht andere Leute. Lustiges Detail am Rande: Von denen hatte sich zuvor (nach dem Nazi-Vergleich, weil ich die Frechheit besaß Artikel auch in Sachen Rechtschreibung zu korrigieren) einen Monat lang keiner mal auf meiner Nachrichtenseite gemeldet, um freundlich Guten Tag zu sagen und sich vielleicht mal zu erkundigen wer ich bin. Ich meine, wenn mich die Leute in dem "gewissen" Forum "wirklich (und nicht nur vorgeschoben) kennenlernen wollten, dann wäre doch genau das der Weg gewesen. Oder irre ich da? Und gefressen habe ich noch keinen. Viele liebe Grüße WaeschereiRudi (Diskussion) 00:59, 19. Mai 2019 (UTC)